Full Metal Alchemist The Age Of New Beginnings
by dairu123
Summary: Ed and Al are joined with three others, Dairu Iteroshi, Akira Kagami, and Yuri Kagami. rated M for sexual content.


Disclaimer: Akira, Dairu, and Yuri are characters created by me and my friends, or any other character that you don't recognize. If you are under 18 or offended by this material then do not continue.

Chapter one: Virtual and The Reality….

The rules of alchemy state that to gain something, one must lose something of equal value. Alchemy is the process of taking apart and reconstructing an object into a different entity, with the rules of alchemy to govern this procedure. However, there exists an object that can bring any alchemist above these rules, the object known as the Philosopher's Stone. The young Edward Elric is a particularly talented alchemist who through an accident years back lost his younger brother Alphonse and one of his legs. Sacrificing one of his arms as well, he used alchemy to bind his brother's soul to a suit of armor. This lead to the beginning of their journey to restore their bodies, in search for the legendary Philosopher's Stone.

After searching long and hard for the Philosopher's Stone, three others joined the young Ed and Al Elric. Their names were Akira Kagami, Dairu Iteroshi, and Yuri Kagami. Let's start with Akira shall we? Akira even though a dog of the state, or at least pretends to be, in the end does what she pleases. Akira is only fifteen, female, and has the abilities of lightning. Akira has waist length black hair, dark purple eyes, and pale skin. She is overall nice, shy, and a good listener when she wants too.

Then we have young Yuri Kagami, Akira's older sister. Yuri is the Pyro Alchemist, with the powers of fire. She has long black hair that reaches her waist, with brown eyes that glow black when angry. Even though her eyes glow black, she is actually the most loving person you could come across. Just don't piss her off. She is Shy, blushes a lot mostly around Dairu. Kicks butt when she or a loved one is in danger, and rebellious to people in charge. She isn't a dog of the state and is often rebellious, and she is seventeen years of age. She keeps herself at a distance from others, except for Dairu, Akira, and their friends.

Finally we have Dairu Iteroshi, a young eighteen year old male. He is a state alchemist, but like hell he is listening to the military if he finds a lead on the Philosopher's Stone. Both legs are auto-mail and has black short hair. He wears a blue Kimono, but keeps barefoot because of his auto-mail. He is often silent but has a weak spot for those in need. He had a single mother that raise him and when he was six, she tried to save him from a dark alchemist. She hid him in a run down building and died trying to fend off the alchemist. He wandered into the forest and an alchemist that belonged to the military trained him as an alchemist weapon. Now today, he works for the Military, doing there dirty work but actually have a heart of gold. Dairu has the power of the waters. He often likes to bend water into whatever he needs, keys, tools, etc.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ok on with the story.

In a distant town named Kagrosh:

"We have been searching for three days, why don't we just go back?" Akira said groaning with her feet hurting.

"Akira, we need to find Dairu, he went missing around this area." Yuri said almost ready to cry, with a lump in her throat.

Both of them were tired of searching, and both were scared for Dairu. Ed and Al went together and Yuri and Akira went together, to search faster. Dairu went missing after being sent on a mission alone. He was ordered that this mission needed stealth, but after he went missing, the military needed him back.

"Damn it…., why don't we just rest for one day, if Dairu is in trouble then we need to keep up our strength." Akira said claiming.

"FINE…, if your so tired then rest and wait for me at the inn." Yuri snapped with tears running down her eyes.

"Ok…, Yuri, it's ok I am just worn out." Akira said sympathetic.

"I didn't mean to snap.., I.., just miss Dairu." Yuri said sitting on a nearby bench, crying.

Akira sat down next to her, gently rubbing Yuri's back, "It's ok…, we will find him."

________________________________________________________________________

With Al and Ed:

"Brother, should we really be resting?" Al asked.

"No it's not resting, we are running out of money so I'm going to do this eating contest." Ed said looking at all the other contestants.

"If you say so brother." Al replied unsure.

"On your marks…., get set….., GO!!!!!!" the judge yelled.

Ed started pushing hot dogs into his mouth, one by one trying to chow down. Several contestants were staring at his speed, but there were two large guys that were at least twice as fast.

"HA…., look at that shrimp go." A guy said to his dorky friend.

"SH.. SHRIMP?" Ed growled as he swallowed.

Just then Ed forced the hot dogs faster, not barely chewing as he gulped down the hotdogs. Growling as he did, becoming dizzy but the crowd was silent as everyone watched him. The two big fellows were now sweating trying to catch his speed.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" The alarm went off.

"ED ELRIC IS OUR WINNER" The judge yelled above the crowd, "Ed here is your prize."

Ed looked down at the prize and opened the bag it was in. His heart skipped at what he saw.

"Ed just won an action figure of the full metal ALCHE." The judge yelled before being pulled down.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I WANTED MONEY NOT AN ACTION FIGURE OF MYSELF." Ed yelled.

"Wait…, you're the full metal alchemist, but your so short?" The judge stupidly said.

"Why I aught to kill you." Ed growled aiming his fist at the mans face.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled holding Ed back by his arms, his legs dangling off the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

With Dairu in an unknown dungeon:

Dairu groaned as he opened his eyes, looking around, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the dim candle light. No one was around except for scattered corpses, strewn about. Dairu took a deep breath but pain shot through his body. He looked down to see his torso all bloodied up. Like someone had whipped him, but he had no memory of anything at the moment. At least of what happened anyway.

"Hey.., hey you… psssss…." a male voice whispered to him.

"What do you want." Dairu asked looking over at someone else chained up.

"I have one of my armlets unlocked, you're the Hydra Alchemist, aren't you?" The young man asked.

"Yes, ok grab this key as it falls." Dairu commanded already knowing what needed to be done.

Dairu wedged his hands together, clapping them lightly and tapping the wall, before a key fell from the air, made of ice. The young male caught the key, freeing himself and walked over to Dairu.

"ENVY?" Dairu asked concerned as his face came into the light.

"Don't worry, I'm not as evil as I seem." Envy said unlocking the chains that bonded Dairu.

Dairu fell to the floor on his knees.

"But why help me?" Dairu asked curiously.

"Because you helped me, the only reason I fight you guys is because Ed was such a jerk to me at the start." Envy stated.

"I see, so you hate Ed and his friends." Dairu said coughing.

"No, just Ed." Envy said bending down, "Let's get you to a hospital."

Envy heaved as he lifted Dairu's arm over his shoulder. Both Dairu's and Envy's head snapped to the right as they heard a door close.

"Damn it." Envy growled.

"You can't use alchemy can you?" Dairu asked.

"I can only transform." Envy stated.

"Aren't homunculi powerhouses of alchemy power?" Dairu questioned.

"yes, but what does that matter?"

"I see my pets have escaped." A voice said chuckling.

"SETH…" Dairu said growling.

________________________________________________________________________

Twelve years ago: (fyi Dairu is six years old.)

"Mommy, someone just walked by the window." Dairu said pointing.

"It's just your imagination, go to sleep." mom said with a kind voice.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and mom answered it. It was an officer, looking for a Dairu Iteroshi. Dairu didn't know why mom was lying and saying he wasn't their, but he trusted his mother. He knew she wouldn't lie unless it was of good reason. As soon as the door closed mom watched through the window, waiting till the man in blue left. Mom then came by Dairu's side.

"Dairu, we need to go." Mom said forcing Dairu up.

"What's wrong mommy?" Dairu asked worried.

"Nothing, we just need to go." Mommy replied, pulling Dairu's arm into a coat before pulling Dairu out the door.

Mom pulled Dairu into a car before driving it off, and as soon as she did, a figure jumped onto the roof of the car yelling, "GIVE US DAIRU."

"NO." Mom yelled back.

Mom swerved the car trying to force the man off the car, but of no use. The man just held on, banging the top of the car. Dairu crouched in fear as the man's arm transformed into a fleshy dagger, and stabbed the top of the car. Tears ran from Dairu's eyes as the arm slashed his moms left arm making her scream in pain.

"PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON." Mom yelled at Dairu.

Dairu did as he was told and not two minutes later, the car crashed into a tree, sending the man flying with a thud into a tree.

"Ha…., That is what you get Seth." Mom said crying and pulling Dairu out of the car.

Dairu was still dizzy but was able to ask, "Mommy, who is Seth?"

"Hush Dairu, we need to run for now." She replied pulling Dairu along.

Dairu looked back, seeing Seth running up behind them. Mommy pulled Dairu into a run down building. Mommy pulled up a hatch leading to an underground cavern. It looked like a mine but seemed to lead somewhere. Seth was beating trying to get in and mommy locked the door.

"Run baby." Mommy said to Dairu taking his hand.

They ran for several minute, until they came to a stair case. They eagerly ran up the stairs and light filled a room, with several men.

"Miss Mary, what's wrong?" A man asked concerned.

"We are being chased by Seth again." Mary replied.

(for those too slow to catch that, Mary is Dairu's mom)

"Don't worry Miss Mary, you run and we will take care of the guy." The man stated.

"Thanks but you should just run." Mary said pulling Dairu from the house.

Just then the floor broke as Seth started killing, slicing through men as he used his own fleshy arms as swords. Mary pulled Dairu's arm out of the building after watching several of her closest friends die. Mary and Dairu headed into a building and hid in a closet panting.

"Dairu…, be quiet." Mary said whispering.

Dairu sat quietly, waiting for that mean man to vanish, it seemed like forever before the door to the house was knocked in. Seth had broken in and he seemed to know exactly where we are, because he opened the closet door and Dairu's mom jumped out of the closet, jabbing a metal closet hanger through where Seth's heart should've been. Seth laughed evilly as he yelled, "I'm a homunculi bitch."

Just then Seth's arm turned into a sword, jabbing through Mary's heart. Dairu's heart skipped as he saw his mom die at the hand of Seth, the homunculi.

________________________________________________________________________

Back to the present with Envy and Dairu:

"Envy, let me on your back." Dairu commanded.

Envy reluctantly agreed and pulled Dairu on his back, and as soon as he did, Dairu clapped his hands squeezing Envy's arms. Forcing the two to glow fiercely. Seth covered his eyes from the intense light, and all air from the room vanished, leaving Seth gasping for air. Then the air returned to the room and the light vanished. Their stood not two figures, but one creature. Dairu and Envy had managed to fuse.

Seth growled as he stepped back, after looking over the new formed person.

"Wh…, what are you, where did the other two go?" Seth asked confused and a little scared.

The figure stepped forward, red and blue aura like powers coming up from the floor. The building rumbling over the dungeon as the creature responded, "I am Denivay, the form of Dairu and Envy."

"WHAT? Impossible…" Seth yelled backing up some more.

"Nothing is impossible, homunculi and alchemist, the ultimate combo."

"But…., how?" Seth questioned, sweat falling from his forehead.

"How can I explain this, Homunculi cannot use alchemy but have unlimited power, but Alchemists only have a little power that their bodies can hold but can use it whenever, when Dairu tapped into Envy's power, they fused, Dairu's body not able to contain form and Envy's body unable to stand the loss of so much power at once." Denivay explained.

Denivay stepped forward snickering with an evil smile. He growled stepping forward, his eye searing with anger.

"I'm still stronger than you, both of you were weaklings, and just because two weaklings are together, doesn't mean anything." Seth said growling, his arm forming into a sword as he aimed to strike.

Seth grunted and went wide-eyed as Denivay's arm lengthened pinning Seth to the wall by the neck.

"Wa.. Wait…, why don't we call a truth?" Seth said whimpering for his life.

"A.., truth?" Denivay questioned.

"Yes, your part homunculi, and with that power, the band of Culi would love to have you." Seth said half pleading for his life.

"That would be a great offer, if Dairu wasn't so eager to get revenge." Denivay said wrapping flesh around Seth's body, incasing him.

Seth's yells could be heard, slowly being muffled. Then Denivay's flesh squeezed and convulsed as it squeezed Seth's body into nothing.

________________________________________________________________________

With Yuri and Akira Kagami:

"Did you hear that?" Yuri asked Akira.

"It came from this way" Akira said running after the yell.

Luckily Ed and Al heard the pained filled yell also and Akira and Yuri saw them running toward them. They stopped in front of a building that looked like a church.

"HURRY, BEFORE THE YELLS STOP" Yuri yelled to everyone, worried that the screams may be Dairu's.

Before they were able to get through the doors, a person broke out into the streets. It's eyes pulsing with power, red and blue circling. An aura encased the persons body like it was radiating.

"Who are you?" Ed growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH DAIRU?" Yuri said crying and her body filled with rage.

"I am Denivay, fusion of Dairu and Envy." Denivay stated to the four.

"But…, how?" Al asked just as confused as everyone.

Denivay growled angrily as he replied, "I'm not explaining it AGAIN!" Denivay said before attacking, his arms forming into water whips, slicing at the four. Denivay's body almost doubling in size. Denivay was now ten feet tall and looked extremely muscular. His hair flowing with alchemy power surging around him.

"Dairu…" Yuri pleaded, not dodging the whips, leaving small cuts with blood trickling out on her arms and face.

"FIGHT ME." Denivay commanded, using an arm to grab Yuri, much like he did to Seth.

"Please…, Dairu…, it's me Yuri.., your love." Yuri said with tears running from her eyes.

"Yu.., Yuri?" Denivay mumbled releasing Yuri grabbing his head in pain, "RUN…, everyone…."

"We need to help him." Akira said to everyone.

"Maybe if overpower him, give him all our alchemy, it'll split their bodies apart." Ed said clapping his hands but getting knocked back by Denivay's whip.

"I.., can't…, hold back…" Denivay said crying himself, his eyes going back and forth between evil, and normal, kind eyes.

"Ok…, lets try." Yuri said clapping her hands, fire forming around her body.

Everyone done the same, Ed clapped his hands and metal like energy struck Denivay. Next was Akira, striking with her lightning alchemy. Then it was Al hitting Denivay with his powered Alchemy. Finally was Yuri, adding her fire ability to the mix, all of them hitting Denivay with their power.

All was blinded by light as Denivay's body glowed and he screamed. Everyone growled as they kept adding their powers, their eyes squeezed closed by the light, and their ears ringing from the shrill and screams of the mighty Denivay. Every gasped falling to their knees as they watched Denivay's body grow and Yuri felt tears run down her face as she watched her beloved cry in pain. Everything fell silent and everything including the buildings around them seemed to get sucked to Denivay before being forced out, exploding with a great bang. Everyone lost consciousness as everything was destroyed around them.

________________________________________________________________________

Two days later:

"Ouch…" Dairu said sitting up, gasping as he felt arms wrap around him, lips meeting with his as he was literally forced into a kiss.

Yuri had tears running down her face, as she forced her tongue down Dairu's throat before pulling back.

"Your alright." Yuri said running a hand over Dairu's cheek.

"Yea, but I barely survived that kiss." Dairu said with a pained laugh.

Dairu froze as Yuri pulled back. Yuri's torso was covered in bandages, and so was her arms and cheeks. Dairu's heart skipped as he looked at himself. His auto mail legs were gone, torn to shreds on the table next to him.

"Wh…, what happened Yuri?" Dairu asked concerned.

"You fused with Envy and killed Seth." Yuri said with a sad look, "Do you not remember?"

Just then Dairu winced in pain, remembering Denivay's memories.

"But…, what happened to Envy?" Dairu asked.

"Envy is in the next room, beaten up worse than you are." Yuri stated.

"How about Akira, Ed, and Al?" Dairu asked concerned.

"Well Ed is the least injured out of all of us, didn't even get his auto mail scratched." Yuri answered.

"and Al?" Dairu asked.

"He had his entire lower body destroyed." Yuri said frowning.

"But everyone is alright?" Dairu asked worried.

"Yes." Yuri said with a smile. "Everyone will live."

"Good." Dairu said laying back relaxing, wincing in pain as he did.

"But.." Yuri turned her head frowning.

"But what?" Dairu asked with his heart skipping in fear.

"Akira doesn't look to good." Yuri said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Dairu asked taking Yuri's hand.

"She is in a comma." Yuri said with more tears running down her face.

Dairu laid back looking out the window, he let out a sigh as he whispered, "This is all my fault."

________________________________________________________________________

With Envy:

Envy groaned grabbing his chest as he sat up, his chest throbbing in pain. He could feel his body regenerating itself along with his alchemy power. Which in a matter of moments was back to normal as his wounds closed. His ears perked up as he heard groaning, or gasping. He opened the door to his room and looked left to right before following the sound. He gently opened the door and saw a girl laying on the floor trying to push herself up.

"Here, let me help you." Envy said taking the girls arm.

"Thanks…, I guess I'm a little weak right now." the girl claimed.

"I can see." Envy said sitting her on the bed, "My name is Envy."

"My name is Akira Kagami, the Lightning Alchemist." Akira announced.

"How did you get so injured?" Envy questioned.

Akira looked at him like he was stupid, "You don't remember?"

Envy grunted as Denivay's memories shot back to his mind.

"I did this?" Envy asked worried.

"You and Dairu did." Akira said trying to sit so she feels less pain.

"I'm.., I'm sorry." Envy said with his face saddened.

"I thought Homunculi were evil?" Akira asked.

"No, most just try to find their meaning, and OTHERS…, try to get back at mean jerks." Envy said growling at the thought of Ed.

Just then Ed walked in, heading straight for the closet of the room giving Envy a glare before taking metal bed pans and other metal objects from the closet.

"Has he lost his mind?" Envy asked Akira.

Akira only laughed as she said, "Ed what are you doing?"

"I need metal to recreate Al's body, half of it was destroyed in the explosion." Ed replied before turning to leave, "HEY.., your not in a comma?"

"Nope, who said I was?" Akira asked confused and half worried.

"The doctor said you took a blow to the head and went into a comma." Ed explained trying to keep the bed pans and clothe hangers under his arms, "You better go tell Yuri and everyone that your ok."

Ed rushed out of the room, trying his best to keep a hold of the metal items he gathered. Akira and Envy could hear him drop a couple hangers along with a nurse dropping a tray of patients specimens. (fyi pee.)

"GET out of THE way…" Ed could be heard yelling.

Envy looked out of the window of Akira's hospital room and dazed off into thought after giving a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month earlier:

On the bank of a lake like river, stood a man and Envy, standing before one another. The mysterious man stood six foot five with an extremely muscled build. Tattoo's of several different alchemy circles covered his body, making it necessary to use alchemy without drawing a circle. The man has blond hair and white skin. He wore a black shirt with cut off sleeves and you could see all the tattoos down his arms. He wore black jeans that matched his clothes.

"You will never be worth anything, homunculi have never added anything to society, you don't see homunculi saving people or raising a family, you only see them killing, that is why I'm going to kill all you homunculi." a strange man stated.

"I'm not useless, and I'll prove it" Envy said running at the man.

"Just like a homunculi, settling things with fighting." The man stated.

"What makes you better than us, you just said you wanted to kill all of us, your no better than us?" Envy stated.

"My name is Granger Staphen, and I do the god's work by killing the demons that roam the earth." Granger stated.

"No, use whatever excuse you want, your worthless just like anyone else that would take a life." Envy said growling angrily.

"Homunculi never was alive, they are just walking corpses, they have no soul except that of demons." Granger said clapping his hands, rushing at Envy.

"I wont believe that." Envy said dodging before jumping from the river to a boat.

________________________________________________________________________

Back to the present with Akira and Envy:

"Are you ok?" Akira asked placing a hand on Envy's back.

Envy answered with a glazed over sad look, "I don't know, let me ask you something?"

"Well.., ok sure, shoot." Akira replied.

"Do you believe that homunculi have souls and if they are worthless?" Envy asked looking at Akira with hope in his eyes.

"I can't say, I haven't got to know a homunculi well enough." Akira replied, "Sorry"

"It's ok…, WAIT…, can I come with you, if you get to know me, then you could see if I have a soul or not?" Envy asked getting hopeful again.

"Sure, but you half to promise that you wont pick any fights with anyone in the team, including Ed." Akira said looking at his impressions.

"I promise." Envy said smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

With Yuri and Dairu:

Yuri slowly stood up, locking the door.

"What are you doing Yuri?" Dairu asked wondering.

"Well, while you were asleep, I kept picturing what would happen if you didn't wake up, I know the doctor said you were fine, but you didn't look it. I thought I was going to lose you." Yuri answered.

"But that doesn't explain why you locked the door?" Dairu said looking to the door then back to Yuri.

"I just want to show you how much I love you, just in case I never get too again." Yuri said as seductively as she could, as she bent over kissing Dairu's lips.

Dairu just went wide eyed for a moment, before kissing back. They had kissed before, but not this deeply, Yuri was licking the roof of his mouth and was slightly biting Dairu's tongue as he licked her mouth. Dairu jumped slightly forcing himself not to bite down as he felt Yuri's hand cup his member through his robe. He bucked his hips whimpering slightly as Yuri straddled his lap. Dairu's breath became heavy as Yuri grinded her hips against his, making him ever more harder than before. Dairu's member throbbing repeatedly as it filled with blood. All Dairu had on was the hospital robe that they put on him, and Yuri had her normal blue jacket that reached her ankles with her tight shirt that made her breasts easily seen. Her short shorts were also blue, and loose, just like she liked it.

Dairu blushed against the kiss, as he drew up the courage grabbing Yuri's breast tightly. Yuri broke the kiss with a light moan before moving her lips to Dairu's neck, biting and nipping his flesh, leaving several red marks. Dairu let out a panting moan as he lifted off Yuri's jacket and shirt, then aiming to unlatch her bra. Tossing whatever article of clothes he managed to get off of her to the floor. Yuri moved her body slightly pulling off the hospital bed covers, before helping Dairu sit up while she pulls off his hospital robe, leaving him completely naked. Dairu's rock hard member stood straight up between Yuri's legs, leaving a line of pre up her short shorts. Yuri stood up on the bed, giving Dairu a really good view of her private parts as she removed her shorts, and panties. Dairu gulped again feeling his member throb, looking at the beautiful woman that had accompanied him for so many years. Yuri straddled his lap again, Dairu's member leaving pre on her stomach now as she reached over, pulling off her shoes and socks before continuing the kiss.

Dairu moaned against the kiss feeling Yuri grip his member, giving it a tight squeeze. Dairu's hands moved up Yuri's body caressing it before groping both her breasts. Yuri paused and pulled away, before moving her lips to Dairu's ear, "How badly do you want me?"

"Please, I want you so badly my love." Dairu answered, almost whimpering.

Yuri just grinned, "Your going to half to wait a little bit while I get my treat."

Dairu looked curiously at what she meant, as he watched her lower herself. Dairu just moaned as he felt Yuri's tongue lick his member, licking from the base of the shaft, up to the head. Kissing along the length as she cupped his sac. Dairu breathed deeply keeping his eyes on his love, his eyes heavy with a crimson bliss on his face. Dairu winced bucking his hips slightly feeling Yuri take the head into her mouth.

"Baby…, that feels.., so nice." Dairu said watching Yuri take his member.

Yuri removed the remainder of her clothes, before moving off the bed, pushing a down arrow button on the side of the bed which made Dairu lay flat on his back. Yuri immediately laid on top of him, her pussy a mere inch away from his face. Dairu got the idea once he felt Yuri's moist lips pull his member into her warm mouth. He groaned out as she kept taking more into her mouth, swirling her tongue as she bobbed her head. Dairu sniffed the air that was filled with both of their aroma's, and began to lap at her already soaked treasure. Dairu's left hand wandered up and down Yuri's side as his right hand spread apart her pussy lips. Which force Yuri to give out a muffled moan. Dairu bucked his hips on accident which made Yuri go faster, and made Dairu want to please her even more. Her juices tasted of fruit, just like the fruits that she ate almost every day. Yuri murred happily with a crimson bliss on her face as she tasted Dairu's pre and his tongue messaging her depths.

Dairu groaned and moaned once more, feeling his arousal sky rocket as his orgasm set the pace of how fast they were going on each other. The faster Yuri went on his raging hard on, the faster Dairu wanted to hear her scream in ecstasy. Surprising enough Yuri came first, exploding her juices all over Dairu's face and her pussy walls convulsing over his tongue trying to force it out. Dairu kept licking even though he was getting tired, loving the texture of her taste. Then if finally ended, Dairu released Yuri's pussy from his mouth as he filled the room with his moans, spewing his seed into Yuri's mouth. She greedily licked up whatever she could get as Dairu cleaned her of her own juices. They were both panting as Yuri finally turned around to bring each other into a passionate kiss that tasted of both of the lovers. About ten minutes passed of them just kissing and cuddling.

"You think you have the strength to go again?" Yuri asked looking up at Dairu.

"I think so." Dairu replied smiling at her, his member already been hard once again.

Dairu sat up, realizing he wasn't as hurt as he thought. His side had a gash but it was small. Well small from what he considered. The gash was about four inches long, and it didn't hurt much but it did limit his movements as he moved Yuri to her back.

"What are you going to do Dairu?" Yuri asked playing innocent.

Dairu grinned as he replied, "What? Do you not know what I'm doing?"

Yuri giggled, "Yes silly, your going to take your pet aren't you?"

"So I'm your master now?" Dairu asked playing along.

Yuri nodded, "Yes master."

"Good girl" Dairu said smiling, his hard on aimed between her legs.

Dairu lifted her legs over his shoulders, and they both gasped as Dairu's member prodded Yuri's virgin pussy.

"I…., I don't think your.., going…, to fit…." Yuri said moaning as she tilted her head back.

Dairu pushed in more, stretching her inner most depths, but he stopped as he reached her hymen.

"Baby, this may hurt." Dairu said looking at her with worry.

"Go ahead, I want this." Yuri said whimpering.

Yuri screamed out as Dairu pushed in, breaking her hymen and popping her cherry. Yuri had tears running down her cheeks, with a string of blood seeping from her pussy. Dairu began to thrust hating himself for hurting her, but knew she would feel better in a minute. He was right too, her pained voice was replaced with moans louder than anything before. She tried her best to call out his name but couldn't, all that came out was moans and whimpers. Her face filled with bliss and pleasure as Dairu's hard shaft scrapped her tunnel.

"Yo…, your so…., tight…" Dairu managed to say, speeding up his thrusts. He could feel himself hilt inside her with each thrust. She moaned and yelped as he hilted inside her because he seemed to be longer than her sweet pussy was. She was too far in bliss to know the difference. Her body was arcing with her right leg wrapped around Dairu's waist. Her left leg squirming next to the two lovers. Yuri grabbed the hospital bed rails on the side as she helped move against Dairu's thrusts. Making him slam her hips hard with a wet smack. Their juices now soaked the bed and their privates, making it wetter each time Dairu plunged in. Dairu lowered his body until his chest touched hers and he bit down into her neck. She moaned loudly as she screamed out, "DAIRU!!!!!!"

Dairu kept his teeth their and kept biting feeling his second orgasm with his woman, build and build. Yuri bucked her hips feeling her orgasm near also. Then the two screamed together as Dairu released her neck as he spewed his seed inside her body, her pussy convulsing as she came so hard that it sent her into a multi orgasmic convulsion. Dairu kept moaning and shooting his seed as he felt Yuri's pussy milking his member and Yuri was squirming like mad under him, feeling waves of pleasure forcing her pussy to force her juices all over Dairu, squirting his stomach and thighs. Dairu's strength finally gave out as he collapsed on top of her whispering, "I love you Yuri."

"I love you too my water prince." Yuri said kissing his lips.

Dairu returned the kiss, licking the roof of her mouth, barely having the strength to hold himself up while he did it. He broke the kiss panting and finally allowing himself to rest.

"I'm so tired Yuri." Dairu said almost to where Yuri couldn't possibly hear it.

"Then go to sleep my love, no one will bother us." Yuri stated as she ran her fingers through Dairu's hair. Dairu feel asleep instantly while Yuri lay looking up at the ceiling, loving the after glow that her love had bestowed upon her. Which it didn't take long to follow her true love into a peaceful slumber, aided by the warmth of Dairu, her love.

________________________________________________________________________

Author speaking:

I hope you all liked the first chapter, I don't know if I'll continue. Just give me reviews and if I get a couple requests to continue, then I'll continue. Thank you all for reading.

This was written by,

Dairu123

If you see Dairu123 on any sites, then it's me, unless someone stole my name.


End file.
